falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Galizia
Galiza 'is a post-war nation. Located in the northwest Iberian Peninsula, it includes the old provinces of A Coruña, Lugo, Ourense and Pontevedra. Galicia is bordered by Portugal to the south, the Spanish autonomous communities of Castile and León and Asturias to the east, the Atlantic Ocean to the west, and the Cantabrian Sea to the north. It had a population of 2,701,743 in 2018 and a total area of 29,574 km2 (11,419 sq mi). Galicia has over 1,660 km (1,030 mi) of coastline, including its offshore islands and islets, among them Cíes Islands, Ons, Sálvora, Cortegada, and the largest and most populated, A Illa de Arousa. The interior of Galiza is characterized by a hilly landscape; mountain ranges rise to 2,000 m (6,600 ft) in the east and south. The coastal areas are mostly an alternate series of rías and cliffs. The climate of Galiza is usually temperate and rainy, with markedly drier summers; it is usually classified as Oceanic. Its topographic and climatic conditions have made animal husbandry and farming the primary source of Galiza 's wealth for most of its history, allowing for a relative high density of population. With the exception of shipbuilding and food processing, Galiza is characterised, unlike other Spanish regions, by the absence of a metropolis dominating the territory. Indeed, the urban network is made up of 7 main cities (the four provincial capitals A Coruña, Pontevedra, Ourense and Lugo, the political capital Santiago de Compostela and the industrial cities Vigo and Ferrol) and other small towns. The population is largely concentrated in two main areas: from Ferrol to A Coruña in the northern coast, and in the Rías Baixas region in the southwest, including the cities of Vigo, Pontevedra, and the interior city of Santiago de Compostela. There are smaller populations around the interior cities of Lugo and Ourense. The political capital is Santiago de Compostela, in the province of A Coruña. History 'The Chaos (2077-2140) The period known as Chaos was one of constant wars of gangs, atrocities and apparitions of mutant groups that caused chaos. Galicia was an isolated region compared to other areas of Spain. The abrupt terrain and the scarce massive industrialization as in other regions, allowed criminal groups descendants of the infamous Clans Gallegos; drug trafficking groups in the Spanish region of Galicia. Due to the activities of these clans, Galicia was often cited as the main European entry point for Colombian cocaine. The clans had no difficulty in imposing their authority on the populations located in their areas of influence. After a short but intense war against the remnants police-military forces, the Clans managed to assume the territorial government of the region of Galicia, but still maintaining a rivalry that used to explode in wars that ended with the death of a particular member or the conquest of a population. 'The Union (2140-2240)' With the Treaty of Santiago, which instituted a government to direct the region of Galicia. The first King Elect was Jose Charlín Gama of the Los Charlínes clan. Which made a policy of reconstruction in the industry and infraestuctura as roads, bridges and ports. Such measures guaranteed a good opinion among the population who also appreciated the end of the battles between the clans that used to be a great cost for non-combatants. In 2190 Jose Charlín Gama died of natural causes and was succeeded by his son, who had gained fame thanks to his commercial ability to make treaties with the Caliphate of Cadiz to even get as far as the Republic of Iceland. Such trade treaties gave them knowledge of the drug industry was still in use. Jose made Galicia a state similar to the Netherlands due to its gedoogbeleid (lit. "tolerance policy" or "policy of tolerance"). Geography and Territory Galicia has a surface area of 29,574 square kilometers (11,419 sq mi). Its northernmost point, at 43 ° 47'N, is Stake of Bars (also the northernmost point of Spain); its southernmost, at 41 ° 49'N, is on the Portuguese border in the Baixa Limia-Serra do Xurés Natural Park. The easternmost longitude is at 6 ° 42'W on the border between the province of Ourense and the Castilian-Leonese province of Zamora) its westernmost at 9 ° 18'W, reached in two places: the A Cape in Fisterra ship (also known as Finisterre), and Cape Touriñán, both in the province of A Coruña. Topography The interior of Galicia is a hilly landscape, composed of relatively low mountain, usually below 1,000 m (3,300 ft) high, without sharp peaks, rising to 2,000 m (6,600 ft) in the eastern mountains. There are many rivers, most (though not all) running down relatively gentle slopes in narrow river valleys, though at times their courses become far more rugged, as in the canyons of the river, Galicia's second most important river after the Miño. Topographically, a remarkable feature of Galicia is the presence of many firth-like inlets along the coast, estuaries that were drowned with rising sea levels after the ice age. These are called Rías and are divided into the smaller Rías Altas ("High Rías"), and the larger Rías Baixas ("Low Rías"). The Rías Altas include Ribadeo, Foz, Viveiro, O Barqueiro, Ortigueira, Cedeira, Ferrol, Betanzos, A Coruña, Corme e Laxe and Camariñas. The Rías Baixas, found south of Fisterra, include Corcubión, Muros e Noia, Arousa, Pontevedra and Vigo. The Rías Altas can sometimes refer only to those of Estaca de Bares, with the others being called Rias Medias ("Intermediate Rías"). Erosion by the Atlantic Ocean has contributed to the great number of capes. Besides the aforementioned Stake Bars in the far north, separating the Atlantic Ocean from the Cantabrian Sea, other notable capes are Cape Ortegal, Cape Prior, Punta Adrao, Cape Vilán, Cape Touriñán (westernmost point in Galicia), Cape Finisterre or Fisterra , considered by the Romans, along with Finistère in Brittany and Land's End in Cornwall, to be the end of the world. All along the Galician coast are various archipelagos near the mouths of the estuaries. These archipelagos provide protected deepwater harbors and also provide habitat for seagoing birds. A 2007 inventory estimates that the Galician coast has 316 archipelagos, islets, and freestanding rocks. Among the most important of these are the archipelagos of Cíes, Ons, and Sálvora. Together with Cortegada Island, these make up the Atlantic Islands of Galicia National Park. Other significant islands are Malveiras Islands, Sisargas Islands, and, the largest and holding the largest population, Arousa Island. Galicia is quite mountainous, a fact which has contributed to isolate the rural areas, hampering communications, most notably in the inland. The main mountain range is the Galaico Massif (Serra do Eixe, Serra da Lastra, Serra do Courel), also known as Galaico-Leonés Massif, located in the eastern parts, bordering with Castile and León. Noteworthy mountain are O Xistral (northern Lugo), the Serra dos Ancares (on the border with León and Asturias), O Courel (on the border with León), O Eixe (the border between Ourense and Zamora), Serra de Queixa ( in the center of Ourense province), O Faro (the border between Lugo and Pontevedra), Cova da Serpe (border of Lugo and A Coruña), Montemaior (A Coruña), Montes do Testeiro, Serra do Suido, and Faro de Avión ( between Pontevedra and Ourense); and, to the south, A Peneda, O Xurés and O Larouco, all on the border of Ourense and Portugal. The highest point in Galicia is Trevinca or Pena Trevinca (2,124 meters or 6,969 feet), located in the Serra do Eixe, at the border between Ourense and León and Zamora provinces. Other tall peaks are Pena Survia (2,112 meters or 6,929 feet) in the Serra do Eixe, O Mustallar (1,935 meters or 6,348 feet) in Os Ancares, and Cabeza de Manzaneda (1,782 meters or 5,846 feet) in Serra de Queixa. Government The Galizia is not a centralised nation, but rather a feudal confederacy of 7 large and semi-independent provinces, bound together by common interests, history, language, religion, and culture. The Galizia is not a centralised nation, but rather a feudal confederacy of 7 large and semi-independent provinces, bound together by common interests, history, language, religion, and culture. Somewhat outside of the rule of the nobility of the semi-independent city-state of Santiago de Compostela (or St James of Compostella in English) headquarters of the Roman Catholicism church in Galizia. Military and Law Enforcement Category:Post-War Countries